


Yellow Wildflowers

by LyreLilith



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreLilith/pseuds/LyreLilith
Summary: “I destroyed my birdhouse I showed you to build another one. Much larger one. I’ll show you one day, I promise.”Based off of Techno's stream where Dream blows up his dirt house.Thanks to @kxledia for proofreading this for me :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Yellow Wildflowers

Techno was sitting on the windowsill, watching as the final snowflake fell into its place. It was a lazy Christmas morning, and the whole area was buried under a layer of white. The house was silent, and he decided to take a stroll around the forest. He took his scarf and boots and left the front door, ready for whatever awaited him.  
The usually lively forest was in its seasonally slumber, it was quiet and the sound of Techno’s footsteps were swallowed by the snow, not that he minded. It typically allowed him to sort through his thoughts better this way. He took a different path this time, wanting to explore the area a little.  
The path led to a small opening, where a little blond boy sat surrounded by some yellow wildflowers. It all seemed too whimsical to be reality, a scene painted straight from a storybook. Techno discreetly hid behind a bush to see what the kid was doing. It looked as if he was making a birdhouse, fitting bits and pieces of twigs, stones and dirt. To be fair it was quite an impressive birdhouse for his seemingly young age, but to Techno it wasn’t really a difficult feat.  
His leg was starting to numb, so he shifted his position, but then accidentally stepped on a twig. The boy whipped his head around and saw him hiding in the bushes. Techno got up and walked towards the boy, tilting his head to study him, and noticed that the boy was doing the same. He surveyed the area but couldn’t help noting that there wasn’t anyone around, so his parents weren’t here, but neither were his own. He blurted out, “Are you an orphan?”, and cringed a little, _not the best first impression_. The boy didn’t answer, and instead put out his gloved hand. “What’s your name?” He smelled of pine and wildflowers, his emerald eyes were mostly hidden, almost as if protected by his blond hair. “Technoblade,” he answered and shook his hand. Techno didn’t bother to ask for his name, and the blondie picked up his birdhouse and asked him, “Do you like this house?” Techno didn’t know why but had responded, “Eh, I’ve seen better.” Blondie put down the house and thought over his answer silently, creating an awkward moment. Suddenly, he stepped on his own birdhouse, sending it to bits and pieces. He was so shocked that the words, “That was a weak stomp,” slipped out of his mouth. The boy picked up a small bunch of the yellow wildflowers, tucked them into Techno’s palm and told him, “I destroyed my birdhouse I showed you to build another one. Much larger one. I’ll show you one day, I promise.” He then walked into the forest, his shadow blending into the tress, leaving only a destroyed birdhouse, footprints, and the yellow wildflowers tucked away in Techno’s palm.

14 years later…

Techno was returning to the quaint little house he lived in back when he was 7 for the holidays. He liked to think of it as a vacation house. Even though the house hadn’t been lived in for such a long time, it was still in an alright condition and was still as small as he remembered. Stepping through the front door was like walking into memories, the house was old as hell, but it seemed as it was just yesterday he had lived here. Right next to the door was a rusty wooden storage cabinet, where on top were a framed baby picture, a tall porcelain vase, and a small bunch of yellow wildflowers. Quickly unpacking his things, he left the front door again to visit a place from 14 years ago.  
He navigated the forest easily, and although he was nicknamed the “Human GPS”, he remembered the path from such a long time ago with a bit too much ease, but that was the last thing in his mind. When he arrived, he was taken aback.  
The opening was a lot larger than he recalled, and was greeted by a wooden cabin-like house. It was a decent size, and he could tell much effort was put into it. He inspected it and it was almost flawless and furnished, besides a few missing tiles, as if uncompleted. The door was left open, and the whole house was empty, expect for a piece a stone in the middle of the whole thing. The first thing Techno took in was the bunch of yellow wildflowers laid at the bottom on the stone. On the stone was a picture of a beautiful, blond young man. His emerald eyes seemed convey his emotions, the pride in his accomplishments, and a little bit of a child’s innocence. Underneath the picture should be the man’s name, and all was written was Dream. Dream looked like a lovely person, one Techno would had love to befriend. On the bottom of the gravestone written were two things: The year of the birth and death of Dream, which would make him the same age as himself, and the words, “I destroyed my birdhouse I showed you to build another one. Much larger one. I’ll show you one day, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is a very short story and I hoped you enjoyed. Got this idea from Techno's stream where he made fun of homeless Dream and he blew up his dirt house. 
> 
> Do not steal, do not copy, and if mentioning this please credit me LyreLilith.


End file.
